The ultimate objective of the research projects in this application is to improve our understanding of mechanisms of, and our therapeutic options in, human myeloid leukemias. Members of the Biostatistics Core will provide assistance in the design and analysis of the clinical, murine, piscine, and laboratory research projects. The purpose of the Biostatistics Core is to provide the following services: 1. To provide biostatistical collaboration for clinical research protocols, including all aspects of the design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of the clinical studies. 2. To provide biostatistical collaboration for all laboratory investigations, including all aspects of the design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of such studies. This includes the analysis of laboratory results as correlates and as outcome measures in the clinical studies proposed in Project 7. 3. To provide biostatistical collaboration for animal studies, in both zebrafish and mouse systems, including all aspects of the design and analysis of such studies. 4. To assist in the oversight of data management and other clinical support services. To oversee the computerization and quality assurance activities of the Quality Control Center, with respect to clinical and laboratory data collected on the clinical studies.